<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underleague by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605867">Underleague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7'>Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters of undertale are living the pokemon life, Expect a long series..., F/F, F/M, Gen, I dub thee Underleague~, M/M, Monsters are humans, People call it poketale, There's swearing, already being posted on Fanfiction.net, i did some fanart of this series on deviantart, put graphic violence but not that's due to details of battling, some character npc's were given their own names, some headcanon ships are in here, there are some slight changes compared to the original chapters on fanfic.net.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we are we made it. The Underleague, the most difficult challenge for any pokemon champion out there. 8 Gyms, 4 Elite members, 1 ultimate pokemon master. Their latest opponent? </p><p>A...ten year old kid, without a license and and little eevee...Um is-is this normal? Oh, so your Frisk and you literally fell down here? Well in order to get out you have to go through the league. Sorry</p><p>Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...<br/>bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Notes: A new story! To add to our other million series lol. We don't own Pokemon or Undertale!</p><p>Sen: Dammit Mako...you stole poketale...that title would've been perfect for the story~</p><p>Mako: Too bad, that's going to stay for the sake of my pokemon/fairytale stories~ On with the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underleague</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Pokemon, wondrous creatures that come in all shapes and sizes living alongside humans here on earth. They're friends, allies and partners in this beautiful world.</p><p>Humans with licenses to train and care for pokemon called trainers and pokemon themselves work together as a team, fighting against others in a series of competitions known as battles.</p><p>However there is a place hidden away from the rest of the world. A mystical realm where the greatest of champions go when deemed worthy to prove their strength, the Underground a secret society of hardcore elite pokemon masters. Only the best of the best can come here.</p><p>Here, a paradise of intense training and battling, on top of the rare pokemon that dwell in this unusual environment. For years people all over have desperately searched for this great challenging group of masters.</p><p>One day, a lone child along with her pokemon companion will find the very place millions have failed to discover. Becoming a legend known throughout time and space...</p><p>
  <em>This is her story...</em>
</p><p>She was running at a fast pace, she was excited, she was determined. Behind her was her partner, a cute little fox, it's brown and white fur blending into a blur as it keeps up with the ten year old child known as Frisk.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eevee the fox pokemon, a strange little creature that with it's unique genetics can adapt to any environment.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Today was Frisk's birthday, her tenth to be exact. The day where she could start her pokemon journey as a licensed trainer, and she was as determined as she could be to make the best of her newfound adventure.</p><p>To be honest she hasn't had the best life for children her age. For the past five years she's lived in an orphanage, her parents having abandoned her long ago. Her new home was often crowded, as many took residence there, and it wasn't the kindest of places either.</p><p>But she made do with what she had, grateful that she had a roof above her head, three meals a day and a bed to sleep in. For so long though Frisk has desired a family, something she just couldn't find, no one wanted her, so often she was lonely.</p><p>It didn't help that she was rather shy. Often she would be found at the local town library, reading away facts about pokemon. At some point she even found a book on sign language, granted no one knew what she was saying, but she could communicate if she truly wished to</p><p>However Frisk never bothered speaking to anyone, because no one wanted to talk to her. Many people considered her an antisocial mute, of course she never bothered to correct them since it was somewhat true.</p><p>Still, it hurt knowing people didn't like her, how often they teased the daylights out of her muteness, she lost count. Two years ago her isolation changed when she stumbled upon a baby eevee out in the middle of a forest.</p><p>
  <em>It's cries caught her attention, as she was in the forest crying herself due to bullying. Stopping her tears she found the bundle of fluff in a little hole in a tree trunk, it had been abandoned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The connection between the two was unreal, Frisk couldn't help but relate. No parents, no friends, all alone in this cold world. At first when the young child approached the eevee skidded away in fright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fearful of the intruder, it watched with suspicious eyes as the girl went to her knees, pulling out from her baggy shorts pocket some food. Hesitatingly eevee stepped forth, its hunger overpowering its instincts to run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gingerly it took the oran berry that was outstretched in Frisks palm. From then on for the following weeks to come, Frisk returned to the forest, searching for eevee, leaving food and water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always did it come for her, and it soon began to follow her around everywhere. Their bond grew as their interactions continued, becoming inseparable, for the first time in so long, neither felt so alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually Frisk decided to nickname the tiny fox, calling it Eve. Frisk wasn't good at names, but wanted something cute for her female pokemon friend. Naming her Eve just felt right. Of which 'Eve' decided to shower her newfound family with kisses and cuddles.</em>
</p><p>Now they start on their quest, searching for the professor of this area. Professor Pine, a man of great knowledge and compassion. He was infamous throughout the world.</p><p>Frisk wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, however what she did desire was exploring, meeting new people and pokemon, taking in the sights of the world around her. And what better way was becoming a trainer?</p><p>Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, as Frisk was never the best with directions. She soon found herself and her partner Eve lost. They were atop of a mountain. Specifically Mount Ebbot.</p><p>A dangerous place, known for people vanishing without a trace or people going there to commit suicide. It was a bad omen to be here, even by accident. Usually a man stood guard at the entrance to the mountain.</p><p>For some reason though...he was no where to be found. Further leading Frisk to explore the area. Clouds were growing, taking over the sky and bringing this dark, ominous vibe.</p><p>Frisk couldn't stop her screech when she heard a ferocious growl behind her. Eve took position in front of her master, snarling at the unexpected company. It was a rather large bear pokemon.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ursaring the Hibernator Pokemon. These pokemon can be very territorial, and will often mark trees that have tasty berries or fruit.</em> </strong>
</p><p>It roared, further scaring the two, immediately Frisk picked up her pokemon friend, running away from the big grizzly. It gave chase, sprinting on all four paws to gain more speed.</p><p>Her mind was blanking as she continued fleeing. Ursaring was gaining at a startling pace, it would not be long before it caught up. She was so panicked, terrified for the life of both her and her friend. Not realizing the vines on the ground below her feet, she tripped falling into a hole.</p><p>Both her and eevee shrieks echoed the deeper they fell, before cutting off abruptly. The ursaring stopped short of where the two fell, grunting and huffing as it satisfyingly saw them out of its territory. It stalked off, going back home where it belonged.</p><p>While the ten year old fell to her doom, a man was walking, humming a happy tune. This was the mountain ranger, his job was to prevent people from climbing the mountain, now usually he was loyally standing at his post.</p><p>But he found himself needing to go to the bathroom, he left for only a few minutes. It was just enough time though, for the child to fall into the depths of the Underground. The toughest pokemon league ever created. When all Frisk wanted, was a license from Professor Pines to start her journey.</p><p>To be continued</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Here we go, chapter 2~ Already we have people taking an interest into this story! That is so awesome! Sen and I don't own Pokemon or Undertale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underleague</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>The sounds around her was faint, she couldn't even see. All Frisk wanted to do was go back to sleep, she hurt all over. <strong>"Eee-Evee!"</strong> The cry of her partner woke her up. Snapping her eyes open, she took in the sight of white and brown fur.</p><p>With relief Frisk took the little fox into her arms, snuggling into her warmth. Looking around, Frisk found she was in some sort of cave, far, high up into the cavern, she saw a tiny hole of light.</p><p>Leading to where she originally fell. Scared, hurt, a sniffle escaped the child, tiny tears left her eyes, worrying her eevee. This wasn't the adventure Frisk wanted, she didn't even have her license.</p><p>Now she was down here, no one knew where she was, actually...she doubted anyone would care about her, in fact the reason she left for her pokemon trainer adventure was to get out of the orphanage...</p><p>Because she knew, she would never get adopted, no one wanted her. So she cried, her emotions finally bursting free of their contained cages. Surprisingly enough though, someone heard her agony. Someone came.</p><p><strong>"Oh my...what a poor innocent dear."</strong> Frisk and eevee both look up, seeing an elder woman, about forty years old, with white hair flowing down to her shoulders. She was very pretty, wearing a long purple dress.</p><p>Her kind, wise red eyes crinkling in confusion as well as concern at the pair. She kneels down, sighting for any open scrapes, clicking her tongue at the apparent bruises on the childs' flesh. <strong>"Are you alright my child?"</strong> Nervously Frisk nods her head.</p><p>This lady wasn't like anyone else she's ever met before, there was this aura...surrounding her. Full of peace and compassion.<strong> "Good I'm glad, where did you come from?"</strong> She wanted to reply, to answer the question, however her voice was paralyzed.</p><p>Unable to speak. And she began getting frustrated with herself.<strong> "Can you not speak little one?"</strong> Tearing up again Frisk nods, her eevee companion rubbing at her masters side. The aged lady stands up offering her hand.</p><p><strong>"Why don't we go to my home, there I can apply some healing ointment onto those bruises, and perhaps get you and your pokemon something to eat?"</strong> Hesitantly Frisk places her tiny tanned hand into the big outstretched one before her.</p><p>She was warm.<strong> "My name is Toriel."</strong> The little girl sent Toriel a shy smile, tightening her grip. <strong>"Let us go."</strong> Eve hopped onto her partners shoulder, placing her bushy fur all over the now giggling child's face.</p><p>Her brown hair getting messy in the process. Toriel couldn't hold her laugh, she was glad to see the mysterious child feeling better. Throughout their walk Toriel took to being Frisk's guide and protector very seriously.</p><p>Not too many people lived here in what was called the <em>"Ruins"</em> but the people who did were rather edgy and rambunctious, always wanting to battle. What shocked her though was the child's confusion and lack of understanding when it came to battles. A young girl with a whismur came along.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Whismur the whisper pokemon. Usually it is very quiet and only murmurs, but when frightened or in danger its volumes rises to high shrieks.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The little trainer wanted to challenge Frisk, but all she had done was tilt her head in confusion, her face scrunched up in thought, before shaking her head back and forth. Disappointed, the challenger just left.</p><p><strong>"My child...do you not know how to battle?"</strong> Her reply came as a sheepish shrug. This whole time Toriel had believed Frisk had been told to come here by Professor Pine and had simply injured herself while traveling.</p><p>Now though...this changes everything.<strong> "Oh dear...I had believed that you came here to challenge the Underleague."</strong> Frisk frowned, she had never heard of it. Wanting to communicate more, Toriel asked one of the neighbors for a pad and paper. <strong>"What happened to you?"</strong></p><p>Her handwriting was rather sloppy, big stuttering letters.<strong><em> 'Was chased by a bear pokemon and fell.'</em></strong> Shocked and speechless Toriel just stood there, reading the passage over and over.</p><p>Suddenly Frisk was enveloped into a hug, startling her for a moment, but then she relaxed, gripping onto Toriel's dress.<strong> "I'm so sorry that's happened to you. How old are you? Heh, I don't even know your name, could you tell me?"</strong> Shakily she wrote her name and age.</p><p><strong><em>'I'm Frisk and I'm ten years old. I was supposed to see Mr. Pine to get my license. I got lost though.'</em></strong> Her heart went out to the child, Toriel was filled with determination. She would help this sweet little girl. "Well in that case, let's go to my home where I can officially license you." Frisk's eyes popped open.</p><p>Quickly she replied to the statement.<strong><em> 'You can do that?'</em> </strong>With a wink Toriel giggles, waving her hand about. <strong>"Oh you'd be surprised, back in the day I was quite the pokemon professor. Though I'm retired, I still have the equipment, and the authority to license trainers."</strong></p><p>There was a twinkle in those aged eyes, one that sparked something in Frisk's soul. <strong>"Time to go to school Frisk. I'll teach you everything you need to know about not only battling, but also the Underleague itself. But first we'll eat, I planned on making cinnamon and butterscotch pie. Sound good?"</strong></p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Yay another chappy done(note I'm much happier with this chapter) and oohhh we got Toriel! Go Goat mom~ Although in this story there are no monsters, so it's kinda weird saying that.</p><p>I can imagine this to be Toriel's personality if she wasn't so disheartened over the death of her kids and the deaths of the other 6 humans in the game. </p><p>Ok so with that, thank you guys so much, hope you're enjoying this series, mores to come. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: We're back phew...type type type, If you guys recall last chappy Toriel found and helped Frisk in her time of need.  </p><p>Now...it's time for a crash course in pokemon-Time to go to school~ This is going to be fun!  I do not own Pokemon or Undertale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underleague</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <em>3</em>
  <em>rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>True to heart, Toriel gave the best education possible for Frisk. She was taught everything from mathematics, to reading, writing and finally battling. It was apparent that the elder woman absolutely loved children.</p><p>She was so patient and gentle as she went over how to properly care for pokemon as well as the rules to battling. A sense of pride swelled within her as she saw the young child's joy about learning, nothing like the sadness or fear that shone so badly in her eyes when they first met.</p><p>Her eevee was also growing. Her true nature began to reveal itself, she was a rather careful pokemon, and fiercely protective of her owner. Yes Eve stood loyally by the childs' side the entire time. Training right alongside her.</p><p>Days turned into weeks, that became months, and progress was excellent! Bit by bit as she spent time with the kind woman she was finding it in her heart to trust her, and open up.  However Frisk wanted to know her way out of the Underleague, she knew she wasn't ready to take on such a dangerous, challenge. </p><p>That however was where her problems came. <strong>"I'm sorry my child, but the only way out is through the league. When people come down here they're here to challenge the gyms and elite four, once you come in, you don't leave until the end unless there's some sort of emergency.  But even then we have our own trained medical staff."</strong></p><p>If Toriel was honest, she'd actually believed that Frisk was more than capable of handling the Underground. Just a few months ago she knew practically nothing of pokemon, and any she did learn was from self-research and observation.</p><p>Yes she was a bright child, she could go on to be something great if given the opportunity.  Her only flaw was that she lacked confidence.  Toriel was sure however that one flaw could easily be fixed.  One night, the motherly figure decided it was time that the topic was brought up, bringing forth a change in their now known schedule.</p><p>Usually they'd have a nice dinner, then get ready for bed with a lovely little story about snail pokemon, but Frisk was tense. Her partner was rubbing against her arm, sensing her distress.  Her teacher had just recommended that perhaps she try the Underleague out.</p><p>To go see the underground society and what it has to offer. Frisk could make friends, both trainers and pokemon, find places she never thought possible.  It would be a great experience for her. At least that's what the retired pokemon professor believed.</p><p>The ten year old's hand was shaking as she wrote.  Having not spoken a word since her fall underground. <strong><em>'Thank you Toriel.'</em></strong>  Red eyes analyze her, wondering what's got her so worked up.  <strong>"Whatever for dear one?"</strong> They were like a family<em>.</em></p><p><em> <strong>'No one ever wanted me...not even my real parents.'</strong></em>   Which is what made it all the more painful to hear, or in this case see what's written.<strong><em> 'I lived in an orphanage for years, I only left because I knew I was never going to be adopted.'</em></strong></p><p>Toriel could feel tears prick at her eyes. <em><strong>'My only friend was Eve. Even though I was scared, I wanted to see the world and...find a family. Or at least somewhere to belong.'</strong> </em>Frisk looked down, staring at her notepad.</p><p>She opened her mouth, forcing herself to speak. It had been unused for so long, it came out as a croak of emotion.<strong> "P-please...don't make me leave you. Not when I finally found a home..."  </strong>Her lip was trembling as fresh salty crystals desperately broke through her eyes.</p><p>Opening her arms, Toriel took her into a loving embrace, trying console the now grief stricken girl.  <strong>"I'm so sorry my dear child, I never meant that I would toss you away. I only thought that it'd be best for you to enjoy life. You're like a daughter to me, please don't cry little one. You do not have to leave if you don't wish to."</strong></p><p>Some time passed before Frisk managed to calm herself, her internal fears didn't fade though. Even as she laid in bed with Eve breathing softly in her arms, it didn't help the cold from seeping into her small body or rest peacefully. So laying there she had plenty of time to think.</p><p>The young trainer in training thought long and hard. When she was at the orphanage, she couldn't wait to get away.  To go on an adventure with her best friend.  But this-this was different though. Toriel treated her like family.</p><p>Wanted to BE like a family, something she always desired.    Frisk was scared, she didn't want to lose what she just obtained. Granted she knew she couldn't stay forever, if she had the choice she would, but it was unlikely.</p><p>All pidgey's leave the nest when its their time to move on. Maybe her adopted mom did not want her anymore? Immediately that thought was erased, it was a silly concern. Toriel loved her to pieces.  She was told so on multiple occasions that she was always welcome into the elder lady's home, how nice it was to be here with company.</p><p>However Frisk could see the reasoning from her teacher's point of view.  There was only so much one can learn through books.  Its a lot different compared to the real thing...Was she ready to throw the peace and safety she's longed for the sake of a journey? Obviously not.</p><p>Down the hall in another bedroom, Toriel was thinking similar thoughts to her new adopted daughter. Staring at the ceiling with a small frown on her face, she just couldn't understand why Frisk didn't have the faith in herself to do well.</p><p>Toriel has seen many trainers, met several children and experienced so much in her life. And it has been a long time since she's seen someone like Frisk. In fact the young girl reminded her of her eldest child Chara.</p><p>Both were very bright, beautiful young ladies that showed a lot of heart and talent. They were capable of changing the world for the better, as they had a great love and respect for pokemon. Unlike Chara though, Frisk lacked the confidence and self-esteem she needs to do great.</p><p>She was so afraid and broken. No matter how badly she wanted her to provide her comfort, she knew that Frisk could not overcome her fears here at home.  Something had to be done, otherwise the talent and potential the ten year old had would never properly develop and grow as it should.</p><p>Shrilly ringing broke her out of her thoughts before it could escalate further.  Gingerly she reached her phone over on the nightstand. Politely answering the phone. <strong>"Hello? This is Toriel."</strong> On the other line she heard a familiar voice. <strong>"Hey mom! It's me~ How are you?"</strong> A big smile graced her face.</p><p><strong>"Hello dear. I am well, things have gotten a bit busy, but it is always wonderful to talk to you. What about you?"</strong> They talked for what seemed like hours, Toriel always looked forward to her children's calls.  At one time she had lived the perfect life, lovely children, a wonderful husband, a peaceful home and pokemon living in harmony.</p><p>That happiness never lasted, no matter how much she wished for it, the days dragged on in the underground society.  Small organizations of people took to harming both people and pokemon in the hopes of taking control.  That there lead to arguments between Toriel and her spouse that escalated to full on quarrels.</p><p>Neither of them were happy, on top of being stressed from their daily duties. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, she left.  Her son and daughter visited from time to time, however they were growing older and had their own destinies to fulfill. So she spent her days somewhat in isolation, very few people lived in the Ruins.</p><p>And despite the separation, Toriel still had a job to do, she was the first test to all who come down to partake in the Underleague. As much as Toriel wanted to challenge Frisk and show her how worthy she was to enter.  It would clearly end in disaster, as she is still very young and inexperienced. </p><p>Granted back when her children entered the Underleague they Were ten themselves, but they were around pokemon and battling all their lives.  It didn't help that times have changed. The average age of trainers sent down by Professor Pine is at least sixteen years of age.</p><p>The age of independence, where life was their teacher and protector.  And even then those that come are individuals who have already gone through one journey of battling gyms and partaking in tournaments.  Sending young Frisk out there on her own would be a terrible mistake.</p><p>She could get hurt, get lost or worse run into those terrible organizations, it was unbearable to think of. An idea hit her so to speak while saying goodbye to her sweet son.  <strong>"Asriel honey...I am rather curious, do you have any future plans or challenges?"</strong> The sounds of shuffling papers caught her attention.</p><p>He clearly must've been checking his schedule. <strong>"Um let's see...no. Looks like I don't have any challengers, if there was Dad would let me know, why?"  </strong>Despite the scowl on her face at the mention of her ex, she was delighted with his lack of news.</p><p><strong>"Excellent~ My son I have a request for you. You see there is a young child staying with me at the moment and -"</strong> He is told Frisks story, a spark of interest took form.  Not too often did his mom ask for favors, as she always was an independent, stubborn soul. </p><p>Preferring to do everything herself. <strong>"Would you be willing to come over and guide her through the Underground when it's time?"  </strong>The request was weird, but also sounded like a ton of fun.</p><p><strong>"Can do~ I'll start making my way there in the morning, I should be there in a couple days. I'll help in anyway I can! Love you, see you soon~"  </strong> She gives her farewells as well, before hanging up, steeling her heart for what's to come.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Alright this is getting somewhere...too bad Sen and I keep getting ideas about this story...where were these brainstorms when we first started typing?</p><p>Sen: Head...hurts...ideas that can change the story...that can be just as good.</p><p>Mako: Well guys thank you all so much for reading! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as we are seriously grateful for any and all support! Tchao for now guys~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes:  Hey you guys~  It seems you seem to be digging this series and I'm right there with ya~  We got a long way to go though lol. I do not own pokemon or undertale. Now let's get this going~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underleague</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>That morning he woke up to the brightness of the sunlight peaking from the cracks of the surface cavern. With a relaxed yawn he stretched his arms over his head, getting a nice satisfying crack in the process.</p><p>It was going to be an exciting day! Today he was off to go see his mother and the new trainer she's been Tu-Torieling~ Asriel chuckled to himself, he definitely inherited his moms humor.  His poor dad. Yeah, his poor dad.</p><p>He's been so...sad since his mom left, the two used to be so happy together, but things fell apart and they separated. He wished they would at least try to be friends again, if not get back together.  Trying to shake the depressing thought away he goes through his drawers, picking out some clothes for his journey.</p><p>He'd be going through serious climate changes to get to the Ruins. He needed to be prepared.  Asriel was fifteen years old, and he's learned much here in the underground, he's practically a pro at this point. Though he never really cared about rankings or the like. Just going out there and enjoying life seemed more important to him.</p><p><strong>"Son? Are you awake?"</strong> The young teen had just finished getting his shirt on when his father entered, a smile on his face. Asriel looked like both of his parents, with his moms silver white hair and his dads green eyes.</p><p>He was pretty tall too, compared to other people his age down here at least.<strong> "Howdy dad~"</strong> His old mans smile grew all the more. They both had quite the southern vocabulary. <strong>"Going off somewhere?"</strong> Together they walked down into the dining room.</p><p>Breakfast already set. They sit down, chomping down on pancakes with cherry berry sauce before the conversation could continue.<strong> "Yeah, going to visit mom today, she had a favor to ask me."</strong> Asgore's eyes glittered in sadness, despite the fact he tried to hide it, it was clear to his son that the separation still hit him hard.</p><p>It hit all of them hard.  Though he didn't understand, he respected their decision for a divorce.<strong> "Oh I see. Remember to be careful, the Ruins are quite the trip from New Home."</strong> The boy nodded in understanding.</p><p>Even though he's already completed his journey and knew this place like the back of his hand, it was still a pretty dangerous place.  At least his sister won't be able to sabata-er toughen him up this time around.  A couple beats distracted the two from the conversation.</p><p>Asgore watched amused as his child checked his phone, still getting used to the thing. It had been a birthday gift from his mother, they thought it would be fun if both of them tried learning together.  His birthday happened right before the trouble with that secret organization sprang up.</p><p><strong>"Anyone important?"</strong> It had to be, after all the boys' smile grew bigger then it had been in a long time.  <strong>"Yeah looks like I'm taking a detour. Chara wanted me to stop over, sounds like she's got a pokemon she wants me to watch over and take care of for a bit."</strong> </p><p>His dad sipped his tea, unable to contain the pride he had.<strong> "That's wonderful. Be sure to call me when you arrive at your mothers."  </strong>With a hug and kiss, young Asriel grabbed his things and proceeded his way to Hotlands. It was to be blunt...hot there. The weird thing about the underground was the wide range of climates and habitats.</p><p>Being underneath a mountain and literally digging and making a region certainly was unusual. However here there was even lava underneath the platforms they built. Making the humidity and heat that much more unbearable.</p><p>So he was fast, quickly making headway into the city. His sister Chara though not related by blood was precious to him, only a couple months younger then him, they had started their pokemon journey together.  She was a tough cookie, never letting anything stop her.</p><p>Even when she was little she was always determined to accomplish her big dreams. She wanted to create a care for pokemon building, one that took in abandoned or ill pokemon and raise them to their fullest potential.</p><p>When she was a child she ran away from her biological family and accidentally fell into the underground, there she met the Dreemurs family who raised her like she was their own. She told Asriel when they were younger, that when she was big that she would never let any pokemon suffer like she did.</p><p>Often times she would state that they deserved to be given the kindness, care and most importantly the respect they needed, and she succeeded with her goals. Now having several little love and care buildings called <em>'Chara's Kare Union'</em> all over the Underground.</p><p>Yeah she gained her adopted fathers lack of creative names. However she was very smart and resourceful, her ingenuity got her very far despite the young age of fifteen. Every once in a great while she would ask her family to visit and have them help out.</p><p>Of course she was always busy, so time to just chit chat and relax wasn't really there. So Asriel was always happy seeing his sister. She was there waiting for him in front of MTT resort. Wearing a tank top and shorts.</p><p>Her short chestnut brown hair pulled into a pony.<strong> "Hey bro. Been awhile huh?"</strong> She smiled, accepting his hug.<strong> "You got so big Chara!"</strong> They went in together, as he headquarters was right in the center of the hotel.</p><p><strong>"Same to you, if i didn't know any better, I'd say you're not the same cry baby I always protected as a kid."</strong> He blushed, she still refused to let it go to this day, and much to his dismay he still hasn't changed in that department.</p><p>So to save face he decided to change the subject.<strong> "You mentioned wanting me to do something important, what was it?"</strong> Reluctantly Chara didn't protest to getting down to business. Making a mental note to tease her brother later.</p><p>They entered the CKU, surprising the attendant.<strong> "Welcome-Oh hello Miss. Chara!"</strong> The poor woman's nerves were standing on edge, it wasn't often the owner of CKU would enter, let alone with other people.</p><p>Given a polite wave, the poor worker was put at ease as she sinks back into her seat. Trying to focus on her paperwork. Chara and Asriel enter into one of the many backrooms. <strong>"Not too long ago we received a pokemon that is rather...unique..."</strong></p><p>It was then they heard a series of shoutings and curses. The siblings entered seeing a talking...sunflora? <strong>"Ugh get away from me you idiots! Dieeeee~"</strong> The staff were running from the crazy pokemon.  However he stopped the moment the new arrivals entered.</p><p><strong> "Asriel...meet Flowey, Flowey the Sunflora. I need you to take him in and give him a little tlc."</strong> To be honest, this didn't surprise Chara's brother.  He figured he'd be taking in a pokemon, but not only was this the first he's ever met that could talk, this also was the first...murderous pokemon he's encountered.</p><p>Which...scared him.  Flowey was rather intimidating, especially when he sneered at the two<strong>. "Well well if it isn't my new 'master' hahahahahaha. I'm Flowey, Flowey the sunflora. Nice to meet cha. Not!"</strong> What a mean pokemon.<strong> "Think you you can handle him bro?"</strong> It was a good question. Could he?</p><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><p><em><strong>'Where are we going Mo-Miss. Toriel?"</strong></em> The elder smiled affectionately of the curious child.<strong> "We're going deeper into the Ruins my child. A lot of children your age are doing battles and training for when they eventually go to take on the league."</strong></p><p>It was clear to see from the look on Frisk's face that she didn't like where this little field trip was leading up to. <strong>"As I mentioned last night, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. However I think doing battles would truly help you see what being a trainer is about, as well as improve your bond with Eve."</strong></p><p>Hearing her name, the little fox puffball cried out, nuzzling against her owners hand. Making the little girl smile and cheer up a bit. The rest of the journey was in content silence. Although the closer they came to their destination, Frisk began to get more and more nervous.</p><p>Becoming all the more when she saw a huge amount of kids, varying in ages running around. <strong>"Ah Ms. Toriel! It's so good to see you~"</strong> The woman in question chuckles.<strong> "Hello Mrs. Hopp. Oh is that one of your students?"</strong> Beside the aged teacher with pale green hair was a boy.</p><p>He looked about fourteen years old. Really pale skin, dull gray hair a bit sloppy underneath his cap with light blue eyes . Blue and black headphones were secured nicely around his neck, a puffy blue vest, white t shirt, and black jeans.</p><p>The poor guy looked very...sad. <strong>"This is Napsta B. Look. He prefers being called by his full name. Napstablook."</strong> Not saying a word, he nodded in greeting towards Toriel and Frisk.  Both who smiled lightly at the young trainer. Frisk writing a greeting to him.</p><p><em><strong>'Hello!'</strong>   </em>Shyly he backed away a bit. Mrs. Hopp clapped her hands together. <strong>"Napstablook, this is Frisk. She's here with a friend of mine. Why don't you say hello back?"</strong> He hesitated, not really used to kind smiles.  <strong>"Hello...nice to meet you."</strong> Napstablook's nervousness ebbed away a bit.</p><p>Relieved after seeing the little ten year old smile grow larger. <em><strong>'Nice to meet you too!'</strong></em>  Toriel was pleased, quietly she and her friend conversed while the two children started conversing.  Eve was in heaven as she was being caressed. </p><p>Nothing made her happier then being petted by both her owner and the older boy.  Adoring the attention<em><strong>. 'Do you have a pokemon partner Napstablook?'</strong> </em>He nodded, slowly bringing out a pokeball. <strong>"I have a bulbasuar. He's really nice and relaxed." </strong></p><p>Summoning the grass pokemon Frisk's eyes widened in shock.  The light came out of the ball dissolved into a pokemon, it was incredible.  It was the first time she'd ever seen a pokemon come out of its ball.  Suddenly she heard a series of beeps and then a mechanical voice.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. Since birth a seed grows on it's back storing nutrients. As it grows older, the seed will develop and grow larger.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em><strong>'Your bulbasaur is so cute! Are they a he or a she?'</strong></em>   Immediately she reaches her hands out, to pet it. The pokemon in question was laying on all fours, not at all concerned of a stranger randomly touching it. <strong>"Um...they're a he."</strong> Eve greeted the grass pokemon as well. Happy to meet a new friend.</p><p>Mrs. Hopp and Toriel watched on in amusement. <strong>"Napstablook."</strong> He looks up at his teacher and friend. <strong>"Toriel brought Frisk so she could learn how to battle, do you mind doing a teaching battle with her?"</strong> The fourteen year old looked away.</p><p><strong>"I'm not good at battling, nor teaching, I'd just make things worse. I'm sorry."</strong> Noticing his new friend tap his shoulder lightly, offering her support he smiled lightly. <strong>"I guess I could try though."</strong> Both women were excited.<strong> "Right then to the battle arena!"</strong></p><p>to be continued~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Phew we've got Asriel, Flowey, Chara, and Napstablook~ Which is awesome. A lot got done in this chappy! I can't wait to bring in the skele-bros! Even though they're not really skeles anymore.</p><p>Sen: Yessssss...now all I need to do is get my lovey dovey moment with those two. Napstablook x Frisk forever~</p><p>Mako: Sorry no romance Sen~ Wrong story for that...(at least for that pairing.)</p><p>Sen: *Sniff* At least it'll live on in my heart.</p><p>Mako: With that, thank you all so much for the support and kind words given for this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story, we really love it when you guys enjoy our stuff. Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Ok new chapter, whoo boy this is gonna be intense, or at least that's what i'm thinking.</p><p>Sen: Whatcha thinkin Mako?</p><p>Mako: I don't know yet...i still have to type it out.</p><p>Sen: I'm confused.</p><p>Mako: We don't own pokemon or undertale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underleague</p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Tra la la. I am the RiverPerson~ Would you like to join me?"</strong> Asriel nodded, smiling politely. <strong>"Yes please. Could you take us to Snowdin?"</strong> In his hands was his new pokemon companion.</p><p>Flowey, Flowey the sunflora. Not that he was too happy about it. The little pokemon couldn't believe he was stuck with his new<em> 'owner.'</em> It was degrading to him, Asriel was a good person and it made his petals wilt at the thought of the trainer trying to convert him.</p><p>It was sooo boring for him. Standing there on a slow, easy going boat ride to a place that's supposed to be absolutely freezing. He's a grass type, he and the cold don't get along too well.</p><p>Irritated, impatient and just in general grumpy, he starts firing off his bullet seeds. Hitting the River Guide to amuse himself. Flowey was a weak pokemon, seeing how since birth, he was labeled as a bad egg. No one wanted him, no one trained him so he never got stronger.</p><p>So his little attacks caused no damage, it did however, irritate the heck out of the boat person.<strong> "Tra la la. Could you please stop your pokemon?"</strong> For some reason the guide always wore a long dark blue cloak.</p><p>Shielding their identity, no one could tell their gender even with their voice.<strong> "Oh I'm so sorry!"</strong> Reaching down Asriel whispered to Flowey. <strong>"You need to stop that Flowey! It's not nice to attack other people."</strong> His pokemon grunted and scowled.</p><p>Ushering a harsh<strong> "Fine!"</strong> Happy once more, the fifteen year old sat back comfortably, taking in the beautiful sights of the underground. It didn't take long for the latest addition to his team to start acting up again though, when suddenly the little plant pokemon started glowing.</p><p><strong>"Flowey...what are you doing?"</strong> His evil smirk left the moment green eyes looked down on him in confusion.<strong> "Oh! um- just-just using synthesis. Heehee~"</strong> Our sunflora friend glowed brighter, concentrating intensely.</p><p>The teens brows furrowed in thought.<strong> "Wait Flowey you don't know synthesis...Gasp!"</strong> He was just in time. Reaching for the pokemons pokeball he returned Flowey. <strong>"Return!"</strong> Right before using solarbeam on the River Guide.</p><p>Sighing in relief Asriel laid back, resting his head on the edge of the boat.<strong> "Tra la la that better not happen again, otherwise, you'll both go for a swim. Tra la la~"</strong> Nodding nervously, the trainer crossed his fingers. Hoping no other problems arise on this trip.</p><p>
  <em>In the Ruins...</em>
</p><p>The battle for a first timer go was..interesting. Bulbasaur despite his lazy, relaxed demeanor was quite the tank, able to take hits like a champ! It took a lot out of little Eve to knock him out. His growl attack, which intimidated the poor fox didn't help matters.</p><p>Toriel however couldn't be more pleased with the results. Frisk won her first trainer battle, and was a good sport, thanking Napstablook for the experience, all while patting the two tired pokemon affectionately.</p><p>This was the kind of thing Frisk had to see and do first hand. No amount of studying would give her the thrill and understanding of being a trainer.<strong> "Well done you two! We're very proud with how well you did with your pokemon."</strong> If there was one thing that was important to note...</p><p><strong>"Frisk my child?"</strong> The girl looked up to her mother figure, tilting her head in confusion, eyes open with curiosity. <strong>"Not once did you call out to Eve to say a command. I know you don't like speaking, but telling your pokemon what to do, is vital to battling."</strong> Eve hopped onto her owners shoulder.</p><p>Patting the fox on the head while she wrote her reply.<em><strong> 'Eve and I feel...connected. It was weird, but whatever I thought about doing, Eve did. I didn't need to utter a command.'</strong> </em>Toriel gasped in shock, blinking.</p><p>She couldn't be more surprised, but now she could see why the eevee pokemon did so well for her first match.<strong> "I see now. You two are literally perfect matches..."</strong> A couple of rumbling sounds echoed, causing the group to chuckle.</p><p><strong>"Well then it seems to be berry late! We should get home so I can make some spegtacular food."</strong> Frisk giggled while taking her moms hand, learning early on that Toriel loved puns and jokes despite her usually serious demeanor.</p><p>If she could recall, Toriel was often chatting with someone beyond one of the doors underneath the basement. It was apparently a place most trainers go to if they successfully complete the task given by the elder lady.</p><p>But that didn't matter right now, Frisk was happy, she had a home and a mom to love her and to be loved. Although, she didn't deny that she was a bit more curious about the underground and what the other places was like.</p><p>A lot of the children gossiped and chatted about special places. <strong>"I hear that there's a secret room that only the champion knows about. It's supposedly holding a really important treasure that could shake up the whole underground!"</strong> She didn't really believe in their tales.</p><p><strong>"Now my child, what I was saying before about you and Eve being perfect for one another is a serious and rare matter. I need you to pay attention."</strong> Her attention snapped up to Toriel.</p><p>Giving her mother exactly what she wanted, even tightening her grip to show she had her focus.<strong> "Now usually when trainers have pokemon, like mentioned they'd have to utter commands and interact with them for long periods of time to have a strong trusting bond...however their are exceptions."</strong></p><p>Glancing back, she saw her daughter nod and continued.<strong> "When a pokemon find the trainer right for them, that matches, they develop close bonds early on and it only continues to grow. How long have you and Eve been friends?"</strong> It took a moment for Frisk to recall. Before showing two fingers.</p><p><strong>"Two years? My then it only makes sense. You two who have a connection most trainers don't have with their pokemon, are so in tuned with each other, it's like your souls are bound, are in sync. Do you understand?"</strong> Frowning the ten year old shook her head.</p><p>And it was understandable, she was still very young and until falling down here, had very little knowledge. <strong>"Hmm, ok, let's take the example of twins. Siblings born only moments apart. They know what each other are thinking, are feeling, without them saying it. Is that clearer?"</strong></p><p>Getting a nod and smile in affirmation Toriel keeps going with her explanation.<strong> "It's the same thing with you and Eve. You two are so close to one another, that you know what the other wants and feels without having it expressed. And that bond will only grow stronger. Treasure it my child as it is a gift."</strong></p><p>Eve and Frisk snuggle their heads together, glad that they had each other, taking Toriel's words to heart.<strong> "Ah here we are~ Home sweet home. Why don't you turn on the tv while I make dinner?"</strong> Quickly taking off her shoes Frisk makes a beedril-line for the living room.</p><p>Long ago she questioned how tv reception could still be perceived deep underground, as well as cell phones, but she didn't understand much of the lecture given to her. It didn't matter though, because she got to watch and learn all sorts of things.</p><p>She saw battles and contests, cooking shows and even listen to music. It was wondrous, and Toriel was very fair to make a schedule so Frisk wouldn't just become a couch potato. Who knew what lay await for her tonight was a special news report.</p><p>
  <em>Evil Crime Organization Members Identified?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Police officers have been on the hunt for these mysterious figures going about and kidnapping pokemon yet so far there has been nothing regarding information about them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However that all changed. Last night a poor woman Bunera Whiskers was attacked and lost her precious nidoran. Because it was so dark she wasn't able to give a clear description, but she did warn that it was two female individuals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Undyne, both Gym Leader and Head Police Chief of the Underground has advised that all civilians stay in their homes at night, stay in groups of friends and if you find any suspicions, speak to a gym leader nearby immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Fuhuhuhu these evil people have challenged the police by attacking innocent people! I will not let this stand! They'll be turned into dust by the time I'm through with them!"</strong> Currently other members of the force are going about and placing posters of the suspects descriptions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyone with information should contact a Gym Leader or MTT Station. Stay safe and good night to all!</em>
</p><p>To be Continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Another chapter done~ So we got our Team Rocket equals here. Frisk is developing a bit more as a character, we have valid excuse for why Eve is about to battle without Frisk talking.  </p><p>Sounds like a good end for the day. So feel free to show your support with favs/follows/reviews. Thanks so much and tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Here we go new chapter!  At the very least new to this site lol.  Remember guys if you're ever wondering how far we are in the series check out fanfiction.net since i regularly post there. </p><p> Now granted I haven't posted anything recently but that's because i'm writing in the background so that when i finish a bunch i can post at my leisure.  So just keep that in mind-Ok so with that we do not own Pokemon or Undertale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Underleague</p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight on Mettaton's Media Mashup!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was late into the night in Snowdin when Bunera Whiskers decided to take her adorable nidoran named Cinnamon out on a lovely walk. The air was chilling as it always is in this mystical fantastical wonderland.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For once there was no snow in the forecast, of course it's the town of Snowdin. It mattered not the weather, there was nothing but snow and ice on the ground. And this was the environment that the civilians of this humble little village enjoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiet, calm, peaceful, that was the life the people here lived, and thrived in. So it only made people confused, and puzzled to hear a shrilly scream from Bunera. They had police all over the underground, but they were rarely needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was hardly any acts of violence or crime. But those times of peace and trust among everyone was coming to an end. Bunera wasn't the first victim, but she was the first of this snowy town.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Officer Gamy, his wife Ressa, and cousin Doggo rushed to the scene of the crime, panting heavily to find the poor woman sobbing into her hands. The leash that held her pokemon all that remained of the little nidoran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was little details Ms. Whiskers could provide. A harsh fog began rolling in at the time of the abduction, and in general even though there was no true day and night difference. There was a lack of crystal lights during this fiasco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only thing she could offer was the sounds of two girls giggling and chatting with one another. The media took to this incident immediately, and everyone all over were given a huge wake up call. Now on guard they kept their eyes peeled for suspicious character and the missing pokemon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now...onto the weather~</em>
</p><p><strong>"That's terrible. To think that the turmoil within the underground has increased."</strong> Frisk looked towards her mother, looking at her saddened red orbs. Releasing a shaky breath Toriel turned off the t.v.  It was always hard for her to turn on the news as there was hardly anything positive.</p><p>However it was better to be informed than ignorant to the changes happening underground.  <strong>"Come my child, it's time to eat."</strong> Nodding slightly the young girl stood, following her mom.  Eve was already digging into her meal, unaware of the glum atmosphere.</p><p>It was a quiet dinner, neither really wanted to speak, lost in their own thoughts about the crime shown.  It took a series of knocking to startle the pair out of their thoughts. Immediately Toriel rushed to the door. Not wanting to keep the visitor waiting, while Frisk hid behind the doorway in the dining room.</p><p>Her eyes were narrowed as she peeked through the opening.  Wary of the unexpected guest. Only relaxing slightly when the door opened revealing a teen strongly resembled her adopted mom. The elder woman quickly took the boy into her arms. <strong>"Oh my son you made it!"</strong> He hugged back with a laugh, it had been awhile since he's seen her.</p><p><strong>"Hey mom! It's great to see you."</strong> They broke apart, and by the corner of his eye he saw little Frisk, before she ducked away.<strong> "So is that the little girl you were telling me about?"</strong> With his moms confirmation he walked slowly to the shy child.</p><p>Kneeling down to her level. <strong>"Howdy! I'm Asriel, Toriel's son. That makes me your big brother~"</strong> His sincere, kind smile was known to put strangers at ease, and Frisk was no exception.  A hand was lifted out towards her in greeting.  He was careful, as if approaching a wild pokemon.</p><p>The ten year old hesitated for a minute before reaching out and grasping his bigger palm.  She licked her lips slightly, feeling very nervous. <strong>"H-hi. I'm Frisk."</strong> It was hard for her to speak, especially to a stranger. But she had no desires to grab her notebook at this point in time.</p><p>Asriel, Napstablook, Toriel, they were all very kind and understanding to her, so she had to be brave, and learn to speak again. However the anxieties and past fears crept up, causing her great distress. Seeing her trembling form Asriel spoke up.</p><p>He recalls the conversations between him and his mother that took place much into the night, and it broke his heart.  Knowing of the young girls' hardships. <strong>"Hey-you, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I want to be your friend, and as your new big brother, I don't want to make you sad."</strong> His tone was soft and gentle.</p><p>Even though he was technically older then Chara, he never really felt the responsibility of being an older sibling. Chara was always mature, strong and confident in all that she did.  Back then it was always Chara who made the tough decisions.  Who he hid behind and relied on when things went wrong.</p><p>Frisk though she looked a little like Chara, wasn't her. She wasn't some brave, tough kid that did what she wanted, not afraid of any of the possible consequences. No, Frisk was a shy timid ten year old that was lonely, and lacked the self esteem she should have.</p><p>Now it was his turn to give support and aid.  Immediately he opened up his arms, offering her the option to accept a warm hug, wanting to see her smile and not be so cautious. She accepted the hug gratefully. His white hair tickled her nose, making her wrinkle her nose a bit.</p><p>Leaning against the wall, a small smile spread widely on Toriel's face. She was so glad to see her two children get along well, it was a nice heartwarming moment that made the gloomy atmosphere from earlier disappear completely. Clapping her hands both of her children turn towards her.</p><p><strong>"I just remembered that I made desert tonight. Would either of you like a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie?"</strong> Two pairs of eyes sparkled at the news. Toriel was a master at cooking but the real masterPIEce was her pies. She's made oran, sitrus, cherry, chesto, apple, the list goes on.</p><p>They were all absolutely delicious but no one was, absolutely no one, was truly able to resist the oddly flavored pastry of spicy and sweet. And it was such a rare treat too. Frisk knew from that pie and the greetings the two gave one another, that Toriel asked Asriel to come.</p><p>The question was...why?  It wasn't too long after that, that the trio get ready for bed. Asriel due to the lack of space in his moms house bunked with his new sister. Heading off into the bathroom to change.</p><p>Eve was laying on her masters mattress with a small yawn as Frisk gets changed ready to have a peaceful slumber. <strong>"Howdy!"</strong> The girls jump, startled at the high pitched voice. Together they see a sunflora.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sunflora the sun pokemon-The evolved form of Sunkern, it uses the sun(and illuminating crystals) to give it energy, and will constantly travel to find it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Slowly Frisk waves her hand while Eve scowled, already disliking the plant. <strong>"I'm Flowey. Flowey the sunflora~"</strong> His smile was big and wide, yet it didn't feel all that sincere. <em><strong>'Hi I'm Frisk.'</strong> </em>He read the jotted down greeting.</p><p>That twisted smile growing even larger. <strong>"Golly you must be a new trainer huh?"</strong> Hesitantly the girl nodded. Even though Toriel had taught her via homeschooling, her experience with actual trainer stuff was limited.</p><p>She just had her first battle today after all.<strong> "Well that's swell~ Why don't I help you?"</strong> Frisk and her partner looked at each other, unsure.<strong> "It'll be super easy! I'll teach you everything you need to know~"  </strong>Just then Flowey's trainer came in, in his nice mareep pjs. </p><p><strong>"What's going on? Flowey what are you doing out of your pokeball?"</strong> His questions went unanswered.  <strong>"The main goal of battling is to make pokemon stronger! And to do that you need to fight until all of your enemies are knocked out. So our first lesson is going to be-Dodging~ Bullet seed!"</strong> </p><p>Asriel squeaked in fear as he found himself hopping up and down to avoid the flying armada of seeds.  Moving too much the poor kid couldn't even return the sadistic flower. It took Eve the eevee to tackle the little flower pokemon. <strong>"Ack!"</strong> He was knocked out with the fox pokemon as top dog.</p><p>She lifted her snout proudly as she hops on him. <strong>"Eevee~"</strong> Finally able to rest Asriel falls onto his butt.<strong> "Thank you!"</strong> He sighs, exhausted as he returns the chatty sunflora.  Concerned Frisk pats his shoulder, trying to provide the boy with some comfort. </p><p><strong>"</strong><strong>Sorry you had to see that, my sister Chara gave him to me. He's a bit of a crazy pokemon, I'm hoping he'll calm down and be nicer as I train him more."</strong> She hums picking up her eevee.  Standing up Asriel walks to his bed, lifting up the covers.</p><p>Looking up, he meets her curious gaze.<strong> "Hey Frisk?"</strong> She tilts her head showing that he has her attention.<strong> "I got a story to tell. Want to listen to it before bed?"</strong> Eagerly she nods, leaping into his bed, causing him to laugh. <strong>"Ok ok wait a sec."</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: And that ladies and gents is another chapter completed~ We're kinda slow with the whole story, but it's important, we're seeing some character growth, mainly for Frisk.</p><p>This is going to be a seriously long story, and this is in general all adventure and discovery~ As much as it will slowly but surely drive me mad-a lot of detail and thought is going into this series.</p><p>Sen: Mako is also doing some fan art for this story! They look awesome~ She's also trying to sketch out a map of the Underleague world. So people please please fav/follow/review to show your support.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: I hate this intro...I really hate this starting chapter...</p><p>Sen: Come on Mako, it's not that bad. Don't be so hard on yourself</p><p>Mako: Sigh...let's hope it gets better as the series go on. Thank you all for reading, hope you guys like this series, and please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate your support. </p><p>Also for the record these pokedex entries are a series of pokedex entries that i found and  reworded to simplify the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>